The Devil Inside
by KelseyB20
Summary: What if Clary had drank from the cup, instead of escaping Johnathan? How would she react to her new creator, Master. What will the others do? Can they help? Rated M mainly for violence, language, and maybe romance I guess, I haven't decided yet.


"There are worse things than dying," Sebastian said. "And I will do them all to you, little sister, once you've drunk from the cup. _And you will like it._"

* * *

"Can you see her?" Jocelyn demanded. "Is she there?"

Simon tried to focus on the milling darkness ahead of him, his vampire senses sharpening at the distinct scent of blood. Different kinds of blood, mixing together-Shadowhunter blood, demon blood, and the bitterness of Sebastians blood. "I see her," He said. "Jace has hold of her. He's pulling her behind that line of Shadowhunters there."

"If they're loyal to Johnathan like the circle was to Valentine, they'll make a wall of bodies to protect him, Clary, and Jace along with him." Jocelyn was all cold maternal fury, her green eyes burning. "We're going to have to break through it to get to them."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Clary shouted, writhering and kicking as she tried to get out of Jace's grasp. "Let me go, you-"

Sebastian turned, a frightening expression on his face, somewhere between a grin and a snarl. "Shut her up, Jace."

Jace immediatly clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking, and then directed his attention to the battle. "Are we just going to stand back and let them protect us?"

Sebastian gave a quick glance at them and replied, "Yes, we are too important to risk getting hurt, you and I."

"I don't like it. There are too many of them on the other side." Jace muttered.

"Patience." Was all Sebastain said before directing all of his attention to the battle.

Clary took the talking as a quick diversion to plan an escape, and bit down hard on Jace's hand, shocking both Sebastain and him. Jace then let his guard down for a brief moment, but long enough to give Clary the benifit of the doubt. Quickly, Clary shot past Sebastian and a little ways into the fight before she was some how being dragged right back. Looking up, Sebastian stands above her, hauling her to her feet. His eyes turned coal black as he threw Clary at Jace.

"Hang on to her this time!" Sebastian Shouted.

'You're a coward!" Clary spat. "You'll let anyone and everyone die for you. You turned all those people, and you still wont fight with them!"

Before Clary could blink, Sebastian backhanded her across the face, sending shrikes of pain through her. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!"

"You know that what I say is true! Is it not?"

"Lift her head up, Jace." Sebastian took a quick step toward us, holding the Infernal Cup.

"Sebastian, I think we should wait-" Jace began to protest.

"Now!" He shouted. "She will soon be one of us. She wont defy us ever again." Sebastian began mumbling. "Let her see who the real monsters are."

"The battle."

"Forget it! It will be a lot easier to escape without her trying to escape ever second. Now hold her still." He then raised the cup to her lips, trying to pry open her mouth. "_Drink."_ Sebastian said in a low whisper. "I told you that by the end of this night you would do what ever I wanted. Drink." His black eyes darkened, and he dug the cup in, slicing her bottom lip.

She tasted the blood, like a dark metalic taste that filled her mouth. The smell stentched her senses. She wanted nothing more than to spit it out, but she couldn't. Her mouth was still blocked by the cup, sending more and more blood in.

ingulfed by the blood, Sebastian pulled the cup back, replacing it with his hand. He snaked his other hand behind her neck forcing it back, and the liquid down. Soon enough Clary was on her knees gasping for air as she choked on the blood. Clary then doubled back and started to hemorrahage, and a few moments later it just stopped.

Jace quickly ran to her side. "What happened? This wasn't supposed to do this."

Sebastian pulled Jace to his feet, never letting his eyes leave his sister. "It worked."

"But-"

"Angel Blood." Sebastain begain. "The demon blood is counter acting with it, just as it did with you." Sebastain then reached in his pocket for his steele.

* * *

Simon began making his way through the battle. He finally had the sword, he could help Jace and Clary. He could finally kill the bond that held Jace to Sebastian, thus killing Sebastian.

Cutting through a few more demon shadowhunters, he finally saw Sebastain. He was only feet away from him. Simon took a hold of the sword, ready to fight when he saw what was happening.

Sebastian forced the cup to Clary's lips. Simon could see the dark, tainted blood dripping down her chin as she tried her best to fend him off. Simon quickened his pace but not fast enough. Sebastian forced the liquid down Clary's throat and there she was hemorrhaging on the battle ground. Simon watched in horror as his feet no longer seemed to move, and Clary's movements stilled.

Just then Simon saw the glint of silver in Sebastians hand and a portal forming behind him. Simon watched as Sebastian picked Clary up off of the ground, and threw her over his shoulder, walking through the portal with Jace. He then saw an opportunity and took it. Simon rushed for the portal and fell in it just before it closed, sending him falling into a house, more or less.

Quickly Simon looked around in the room that he was in and concluded that it was indeed the living room. He quickly made his way to the nearest door and found that it was locked, and then he heard them. They were screams. Clary was screaming, and she was just behind that door. It took every ounce of Simon's will not to knock the door down and go in there. No, that would just give away that Simon was here. He had to stay hidden no matter what. Simon turned on his heels but not quick enough, he then ran into something solid.

"Hello, Simon." Sebastians face came into view. "So nice of you to join us."

* * *

Isabelle looked around the battlefield astonished. Just a moment ago the demon shadowhunters were here and now they were gone. Where did they all go? Isabelle took a glance around to do recon on where everyone was. Alec, Jocelyn, and her mom where all hovered around Magnus checking on any plans that they must have by now. Isabelle stood in the middle of the field. Simon was-was no where to be seen.

"Simon!" Isabelle shouted, but there was no reply. "Simon?" She shouted once more. She could still see no sight of him any where. Where the hell is he? Isabelle thought. She began franticly running through the battlefield, but there was no reply, and there was no Simon.

Isabelle glanced over at the others, whom stopped their discussion and was looking at me, all with worried eyes.

"Izzy? Izzy, What's wrong?" Alec asked, walking slowly toward Izzy in the middle of the battlefield. Alec could see the worry on his sister's face, and the constant flow of tears down her cheeks.

"It...It's Simon...He's gone."

* * *

Simon thought that the house would be quiet small, when he had portaled into the living room a while ago. Suprisingly to him, it was quiet big, big enough to hold a dungeon in their basement.

_"I arranged a room for you, thinking that you were going to be spending some time with me earlier, but now I guess since your here..." Sebastian laughed as he threw more Holy Water at my face, burning my skin._

_"Where's Clary you son of a Bitch!" Simon spat through the pain._

_Sebastian let out a smirk of a laugh, "I could kill you right now, you abomination, and your worried about where my sister is? She's fine."_

_"What's your deffinition of fine, Demon!" Simon spat._

_More skin than began to burn as Sebastian threw more Holy Water across Simons body. "You dare call me a demon, when you stand here vampire!"_

_"May I point out that I am not standing." _

_Sebastian threw more water upon Simon. "Where did you get the sword!"_

_Simon laughed. "Who do you think?"_

_"That blasted Angel." Sebastian muttered. "The same Angel whom took that Mark of Cain from you as well I presume." He chuckled under his breath. "So now who's the mighty warrior whom can't be killed?" Sebastian took out a Sereph blade from his belt and played with it for a moment before shoving it Simons leg, making him scream out in pain. "Oh come on Daylighter, that didn't hurt."_

_"You Son Of A Bitch." Simon spat and struggled against the chains on the metal chair, but it didn't do any good._

_"You want to see Clary?" Sebastian asked. "You can see her soon. She can be the last person that visits you, before the end of your time, Daylighter."_

That was at least three hours ago, and ever since then all Simon could hear was Clary's screams. For hours Simon called for Sebastian, and for hours, no one came. The screams kept getting louder and louder.

* * *

Her screams rang out through the house. Since Clary destroyed the other one, Sebastian had gone out of his way to find another one of Valentine's safe house's. Finally he settled and found this one, but he was still pissed about the other one.

Jace sat on the couch, in the living room, sipping on the coke he had gotten from the fridge a few moments ago. He had a hard time sitting still when Sebastian decided not to let me in to see Clary. He said that it was 'not required' and that as him being her sister, he should be the one there for her. What part of this did I miss? A moment ago Sebastian was all calm and alright, but now since Clary woke up an hour or so ago, he had been frantic.

* * *

Sebastian just finished tying down Clary to the bed, in some effort to restrain her from hertin herself, in her 'mad rampage'. He stood abover her looking down.

"Clary," Sebastian began in annoyance. "Stop fighting it. It's only making it worse than it has to be."

Through her crys of pain, Clary managed to mumble a few words, "Go. To. Hell." She spat, and then began to hemorrhage a little, once again.

Sebastian smiled down at his little sister weakening, "Oh but I did, and now you can too." He stopped talking for a moment to move a strand of hair out of her face, "You see sister, your blood is mine as my blood is yours. We are the same you and I. I don't care how much you hate me, I will _teach_ you to _love_ me. Then we will see who you really belong to." Clary begin to weaken and her screams died down. "Jace! Get your ass in here."

Jace stumbled through the door and immediatly ran to Clary's side. "She's...She's changing."

"Yes."

Clary stopped all of her movements as both Sebastian and Jace stared down upon her. Her eyes snapped closed and then reopened. Her beautiful green eyes were replaced with a darkened black color and a devilish smile fell across her face.

"_Master."_ Clary said in a demonic tone, but no this was not Clary, not anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction where I decided to write it in the third person form, so please tell me what you think. If you think it sucks, please do me a favor and tell me. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
